SongFicMania
by A-Melody-Like-No-Other
Summary: Song fic's about Harry and Ginny, request songs! 1. You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not 2. Ours 3. I'd Lie 4. Honey Come Home 5. Superman 6. Drunk On YOu
1. You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the songs or anything from the amazing world of Harry Potter those rights belong to Jo.

**You Gonna Kiss Me or Not**

**By: Thompson Square**

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
>Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon<br>With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
>All I could think about was my next move<br>_

We were sitting there on her mum's roof, talking about anything that came to our minds and watching the stars. It was a few days after the war and we hadn't had a lot of time alone. It was so refreshing to be with Ginny talking about anything we wanted to but all I could think of was what I would do next. Of course I knew she liked me, and she knew that I liked her considering before the war we dated but I broke up with her to keep her safe. I was deep in thought smelling her flowery perfume when she turned to me, and asked, "are you gonna kiss me or not?"

_Oh, but you were so shy, so was I  
>Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe<br>When you smiled and said to me  
>"Are you gonna kiss me or not?<em>

You could be shy and I could too but I never thought that you would say that but when you repeated it I realized that she would. Then she added:

__

_Are we gonna do this or what?  
>I think you know I like you a lot<br>But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
>Are you gonna kiss me or not?"<em>

_It was the best dang kiss that I ever had  
>Except for that long one after that<br>And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
>Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand<br>_

It was the best kiss we ever had, except for the kisses after that and I knew then and there that sooner or later I would be asking for your hand in marriage.

_So I took a chance  
>Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee<br>And you smiled and said to me  
>"Are you gonna kiss me or not?<br>_

So I took a chance, even though all of you family said you'd say "yes", I bought a wedding ring and got down on one knee, you smiled and asked "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Then added:

_Are we gonna do this or what?  
>I think you know I love you a lot<br>I think we've got a real good shot  
>Are you gonna kiss me or not?"<em>

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
>From the wedding cake to the honeymoon<br>And your momma cried  
>When you walked down the aisle<br>_

We planned the date for the middle of June, everything from the wedding cake to the honeymoon. When you walked down the aisle your mum cried as she watched her only and youngest daughter.

_When the preacher man said, "Say I do"  
>I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil<br>And saw your pretty smile and I said  
>"Are you gonna kiss me or not?<br>_

When the wizard preacher said to "say I do" I did and you did too. When I lifted your veil and I saw your radiant smile that made my heart warm inside. Then I said, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Then added:

_Are we gonna do this or what?  
>Look at all the love that we got<br>It ain't never gonna stop  
>Are you gonna kiss me or not?"<em>

_Yeah baby, I love you a lot  
>I really think we've got a shot<br>Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

"I love you Harry," she whispered.

"I love you too Ginny," he whispered back before the space between their mouths closed and the guests erupted in cheers. It was official; Harry and Ginny Potter were married.

"I am honored to present for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" The wizard said before Ginny and Harry walked down the aisle each of them couldn't stop grinning as they stepped into their new life together.


	2. Ours

A/N: Hi everyone so I decided to go on my regular plan and have you request songs for me to do song fictions about, so heres the next on 'Ours' by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: I don't anything.

Elevator buttons and morning air

Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs

If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares

But right now my time is theirs

At Hogwarts it was like everyone is mute. Everyone was too afraid to talk because if they said one wrong word then they would be tormented by the Carrow's or their fellow classmates. It maked everything so strange they were all used to loud noises because of mischeif or other things that usually took place at Hogwarts. The previous year had had a lot of noise, maybe it was the fact that Dumbledore was still headmaster or that there was actually a class called Defence Against the Dark Arts instead of just Dark Arts. But to Ginny it was that Harry, Hermione and Ron were still there. Ginny remembered how Harry and her would laugh about the stupidist things despite the desperite times. Everyday Ginny wished that Harry would come back to her and every night she would worry or cry herself to sleep because of him but right then it was Ginny's time to have a vacant stare and be like everyone else.

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves

They'll judge it like they know about me and you

And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do

The jury's out, my choice is you

Ginny walked into what was suppose to be Defence Against the Dark Arts but was really Dark Arts. She sat in her normal spot next to Luna dreding the hour or so of her life. As class started they were suppose to pair up and practice the torture curse on each other but Ginny refused to do it. Carrow walked up to her with a look of disgust painted across his ugly face.

"Well, well, well, little miss blood-traitor," he started and spat at Ginny's blood status. "You thing that your precious Potter's going to come back and sweep you off your feet and kill the Dark Lord? You think that everything will be alright for you and your filfthy family so you don't want to do this? Huh? You think that just because you believe in the ugly, weak, coward of a boy, Harry Potter that you will win?" Ginny just stood there knowing that one day that would happen, one day Harry and her would be together and she knew that people who hated Harry were going to try and take her down because she was close to him.

"Crucio!" Carrow shouted and Ginny fell to the floor screaming with pain, "that's right blood-traitor, suffer, suffer!"

So don't you worry your pretty little mind

People thow rocks at things that shine

And life makes love look hard

The stakes are high, the water's rough

But this love is ours

Ginny walked to the Great Hall with Luna and Neville, ever since the term started Ginny, Neville and Luna made sure they spent as much time as possible together so they could talk about the D.A and so they made sure one another was okay. As they walked Ginny was deep in thought about something Harry said before he left, "People wwill try and tear us apart, it will make life make love hard. But Ginny even in this horrible time with stakes high and bumps in the road, this love... It's ours, so don't let people tear you down while I'm away, okay?" Ginny had nodded to him but it wasn't enough for her.

"Harry, where ever you go know that I love you," Ginny had said before kissing him full on the lips.

"I love you too Gin," Harry had repiled after they broke apart. It was in the middle of the night that that had happened, both Harry and Ginny couldn't sleep and the both had the same intention of going outside to the pound to get some fresh air and that's when Ginny knew that they never really broke up.

Whenever Ginny needed a reminder of this she'd look at a note Harry had gave her before his birthday that said the same thing.

You never know what people have up their sleves

Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me

Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles

But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine

When the three entered the Great Hall Cho Chang walked up to them, mainly, Ginny. "I thought I'd tell you something," Cho said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You know that the only reason Harry went out with you was because he couldn't have me?" She asked her liped gloss lips curling into a evil smile then started walking out the doors of the Great Hall.

Ginny started after her to slap her, punch her, anything that might cause her pain but was held back by Neville. "Bit-" Ginny started but was cut off by Neville.

"Ginny! Stop, she's just trying to get you angry!"

"Yeah but she deserves it!" Ginny shot back.

And you'll say Don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine

And life makes love look hard The stakes are high, the water's rough

But this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate

If it's wrong and

Your hands are tough

But they are where mine belong and

I'll fight their doubt and give you faith

With this song for you

"I know Ginny just calm down, you know that's not true, Harry loves you and when this is all over you'll be with him," Neville said dropping his voice to a whisper.

"And I'll make sure Harry succeeds, I'll fight anyone who doubts him. And we'll make sure we give people something to believe in and something to fight for. Neville, we will win and I don't care who hears what I'm saying it's the truth and I'll say it even if I get tortured," Ginny said with confidence and bravery, ready for anything.

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth

And I love the riddle's that you speak

And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored

'Cause my heart is yours

Later laying in her bed Ginny remembered another night she and Harry had spent together before he left:

"Harry I love everything about you, even your flaws, and if anybody trys to tell me something bad about you I'll ignore it, you know I love you," Ginny said.

"I know Gin," Harry repiled loving the time he spent with Ginny. "And Gin, I promise once I destroy all the Horcruxes I'll come back to you, no matter what, I'll come back."

"I know," Ginny replied laying her head on Harry's shoulder, "I know."

So don't you worry your pretty little mind

People throw rocks at things that shine

And life makes love look hard

Don't you worry your pretty little mind

People throw rocks at things that shine

But they can't take what's ours

They can't take what's ours

After the battle Harry had dissapeared with Ron and Hermione, Ginny was fine with it she knew that she would know everything once Harry had some sleep. She had a cup of pumkin juice in her hands that she was trying to drink because she knew she hadn't had anything to eat or drink for a while. She stood up intending to go and sit by George. As she stood up in the silent room she was facing the doors which opened. When Ginny saw who was opening it she dropped the glass she was holding causing everyone to look at her, but she didn't care because she was already running to Harry. When everyone else saw Harry, Ron and Hermione they started cheering. But Ginny ignored this too, she threw her arms around Harry and kissed him full on the mouth, she pulled him as close as she could feeling his body against hers, it was a relief to her.

"They can't take what's ours Gin," Harry started after they broke apart. "People will throw rocks at us, and life will make love look hard...

The stakes are high, the water's rough

But this love is ours


	3. I'd Lie

A/N: Hey everyone this request was made by Starlight1746 and I know you said in the sixth or fifth year time but I have to jump around a little, So... I'm going to be jumping around in time a little but I'll make sure it's clear what time period it is. Oh and sorry if you don't like it, it was pretty hard for me to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

Whenever I've rode on a broom I'd always be in the lead but ever since Harry Potter and I started going out I'd gladly follow Harry, where ever he'd take me.

Ginny and Harry sat in the grass underneath a tree by the black lake. The two were as happy as could be in the times, for Harry he was in his sixth year and Ginny fifth. Whenever they had free time they would be together but as Ginny's O. drew nearer and nearer their time became scarce though Harry did not complain whenever they were both free. In their free time they would go flying a lot because for them flying was a way to escape the business of their lives and the terror that was increasing more and more each day now that everyone knew Voldemort was back. But that day they were just sitting there talking. As Harry old her about his classes that day Ginny listened and looked into his emerald green eyes and she was lost with the beautiful green they were.

He'll never fall in love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke I fake a smile

That I know all his favorite songs and

After the war Ginny and Harry were sitting by the pond at the Burrow enjoying just being with each other again. After the war the two had become practically inseparable but no one could blam them because Harry had been through so much and was so happy with Ginny and Ginny hadn't been herself while Harry was away.

"Gin?" Harry started after a few seconds of silence.

"Mmhmm," she replied looking up at him.

"I swore I'd never fall in love because, honestly, I didn't think I was going to live long enough to fall in love," Harry said running his fingers through his untiedy black hair that had become so familiar to Ginny.

"I never thought about that," Ginny replied and smiled as Harry attempted to make a joke about it once Harry saw he failed he turned back to serius.

"But after I killed Voldemort, I realized that I already did fall in love and that I was completely wrong. Ginny I love you," Harry said.

"I love you too Harry," Ginny replied again smiling and closing the gap between their lips.

I could tell you his favorite colors green

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on?

Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

(Before the War)  
>I've had Harry memorized ever since I was a little girl and I know that sometimes he only sees things in black and white because his future is blinded by Voldemort so he sometimes thinks there's only two side, good and evil, or, black and white. But he doesn't know I know this just like he doesn't know how much I want to be with him despite being with Dean Thomas.<p>

Though I don't really like Dean, I used to a little but now nothing, maybe it's the fact that I've seen Dean cry where as I've never seen Harry cry, not even Ron amd Hermione have seen him cry, because Harry is tough and that's one reason I like him.

I could tell you his favorite colors green

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there then walks away

My God, if I could only say

I'm holding every breathe for you

As he walked away from us after he just told his whole Quidditch team that he would not be able to play in the upcoming match and that I would be playing seeker he looked like he knew we all hated him but in truth I still loved him and I wanted to scream that and say 'I'm holding every breath for you' but I know I can't because it wouldn't be right and he already escaped from view into the common room.

I knew things nobody else knew, save Hermione and Ron but that didn't matter because that wouldn't make him fall in love with me. Then when someone asked me if I loved him... I'd lie

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything but my heart

First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"

So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green

He loves to argue oh and it kills me

His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him

If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie


	4. Honey Come Home

A/N: Hey everyone, this next one was requested by The Mysterious E, and FYI I like your name, not username butyour name! Hehe, you just have to like people who have the same name as you! Also Starlight1746 do you like Taylor Swift? Cause I love her!... Anyways, this song is...(Oh and I don't own anything, I trust you all know that by now so I might stop putting them in if that's okay, if it's not please someone tell me)

**Honey Come Home **

**The Head and the Heart**

Honey come home my stubborn ways are behind me now

They re behind me now

And there s nothing here that will not break down like you never did

Ginny Potter was sitting in her living room in the dead of night, her three kids all asleep upstairs but Ginny couldn't sleep. Harry had been gone on an auror mission for two weeks and they he didn't leave on the best note possible, it wasn't that they had a fight but both of them were tierd and worn out from taking care of their new baby Lily. Lily was now two months old, and was eaisy to take care of then before. Though this did not change the fact that Harry was still on his mission.

The kids say hello to us in our separate homes

Darling please come home I ve cleaned out the fridge

Wiped the counters off and put away my clothes

Everyday their children, besides Lily who was too young to ask, when their father was going to come home but Ginny just replied I don't know. But Ginny would tell them that she would write him a letter and they would always tell her to put in that they say hi and love him, Ginny did this everytime Harry went away on a mission. To keep her mind off it, when the kids weren't there because she didn't like to think of the possibilites of Harry getting hurt, Ginny would clean the whole house so if Harry did come home it would be clean.

Do you remember every block

Every minute of every walk we used to take

We were young so many years ago

As Ginny sat in the sofa that her and Harry would curl up together on once their kids had gone to bed and it would bring them back to the years after the war and how they would spend every minute of everyday together and love it.

And I think of all this time that we have wasted with all our fighting and I cry

Just want to die with the one I love beside me

Someday, you said, someday you will miss my head lying next to yours in our marriage bed

Then her mind drifted to how before every auror mission Harry would go on he would say 'I'll be back soon love, and I promise not to get hurt. I love you, and can't wait to come home and curl up next to you.' Ginny would always replay that line in her head whenever she needed a pick me up and it always worked.

Do you remember every block

Every minute of every walk we used to take We were young so many years ago

Oh God I love my vices but they ve taken me to places

That I never thought I d go and I am ready to be home

And I think of every spark every whisper in the dark, now it s time

Just wanna die with the one I love

Just wanna die with the one I love

Just wanna die with the one I love

Just wanna die with the one I love beside me

Ginny came out of her thoughts and just stared at the fire which was slowly dying, she looked at her watched, I better get to bed, she thought as she got up. Ginny walked into the front hall to turn off the hall light when someone opened the door.

"Harry," Ginny breathed as she pulled him into a hug that she hoped would never end.

"Ginny," Harry breathed back before he pushed her back then closed the gap between their lips. When they broke apart Harry said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Ginny said nearly in tears and once again closed the gap between their lips.

Love love love

Honey come home

My stubborn ways are behind me now


	5. Superman

A/N: Hey! This next one was requested by the lovely Starlight17 who, like me, loves Taylor Swift! So here you go...(Oh and I don't think this is one of my bests)

**Superman Taylor Swift**

Tall, dark and supermanly

He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away

To save the world or go to work

It's the same thing to me

He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition

I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him

I hang on every word you say, yay

And you smile and say, "How are you? "

I say, "Just fine"

I always forget to tell you, I love you,

I love you... forever

Harry, tall, untiedy black hair and my superman. When he left with Ron and Hermione, it broke my heart but didn't surprise me, he wouldn't be able to sleep if he knew that Voldemort couldn't be killed and would be killing people until he got his task done. Enev though he broke my heart at the same time he didn't, I know that he's doing it so this world is a better world and so hopefully we can be together. So where ever he goes he knows that my heart's with him.

He has his mother's emerald green eyes and his father's ambition, though I don't know the two I'm sure they'd be proud. I'm also sure that's part of the reason he's doing this to make them proud, which was probably part of the reason that I fell in love with him and so it kills me that I can't tell him how much I love him and miss him. I remember before he left to take on his job he would always ask me the simple question 'how are you?' and I'd reply 'just fine' I know he wants to talk to me more than that and hold me and kiss me and I want to do the same thing but he wouldn't dare break the promise he made to my brother. That's another reason why I love him he's always faithful to his word, and when he asked me how I was, I remember wanting to tell him how much I love him and that I'll love him forever, and I know he wanted to tell me the same thing. But we couldn't speak our minds.

I watch superman fly away You've got a busy day today

Go save the world, I'll be around

I watch superman fly away

Come back I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

One night, a few days before Harry's birthday, Ginny and Harry couldn't sleep so they both went to the kitchen. They started talking, when the topic came to him leaving he apologized that he would have to leave then Ginny said, "Harry, don't apologize. Go save the world then come back to me and stay with me, okay?" Harry nodded. Ginny couldn't resist herself and kissed him and he kissed her back and for a moment there wasn't a care in the world, Voldemort wasn't alive, people weren't dieing and Harry and Ginny were completely lost in each other and in happiness.

Tall, dark and beautiful

He's complicated, he's irrational

But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah

Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin'  
>He's not all bad like his reputation<p>

And I can't hear one single word they say

And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be

OK I always forget to tell you I love you,

I loved you from the very first day

The days after Harry left Ginny laid in her bed deep in thought about Harry, how complicated he was but yet how simple. A lot of people didn't know that about him but they also gave him a bad reputation when he claimed Voldemort was back, but Harry was the nicest person in the world and was simply beautiful to Ginny. Ginny sighed, how she wished that she could tell him how much she loved him and how she couldn't live without him. But Ginny knew that if she told him that people would find out and Voldemort would only use her as bait to get to Harry. That's the reason he left her but she couldn't blame him.

I watch superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world I'll be around

I watch superman fly away

Come back I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

And I watch you fly around the world

And I hope you don't save some other girl

Don't forget, don't forget about me

I'm far away but I never let you go

I'm lovestruck and looking out the window

Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be

Right here wishing the flowers were from you

Wishing the card was from you

Wishing the call was from you

Whenever Ginny got down she'd think of the night when Harry had promised her he'd come back to her, that's what kept her going through everything. It was difficult for Ginny but she knew she had to do it and be brave and strong like Harry and for Harry. But at Hogwarts Ginny would go walking around wishing all her letters were from Harry telling her he was okay. But she knew that would never happen because he didn't even have and Owl any more. One day after she had heard some news in the Prophet about Harry she hoped that he was right when he had said dating option would be pretty thin and that he would come back to her. And when Harry would come back Ginny would say:

'Cause I loved you from the very first day

I watch superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world, I'll be around...  
>Forever and ever here<p>

I watch superman fly away

I swear I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

La, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la

When you come back down


	6. Drunk On You

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated since last spring! When I don't have the inspiration, all I do on this website is read. But I want to try and update more often even though I'm going to be really busy. Also this chapter is in the present tense which is different than the others but I think it fits. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine! Thanks for reading! And reviews are lovely!

Drunk on You

Harry and Ginny

_Cotton wood fallin' like snow in July  
>Sunset, riverside, four wheel drive and a tail light circle<br>Roll down the windows, turn it on up  
>Poor a little Crown in a Dixie cup<br>Get the party, started  
><em> 

As the sun starts to fall, everyone rushes to get ready for the party. This year Harry decided to have a different kind of birthday party. For one they weren't even in Britain, they were in the US. Secondly, it was just the youngest the three Weasley's, Hermione, Harry, Angelina, Luna, and Neville. Also they weren't having a formal party, as Mrs. Weasley would call it. They had rented a few pick-up trucks earlier in the week and were going to drive out into the country to have a bond fire. When they got back to Britain they would have a formal birthday party for Ginny.

It was just as the sun dipped completely below the horizon that the party started. The radio was blasting American country music, and the fire was roaring. After a week and a half of listening to country they all knew all of the words to the songs playing. One of Ginny's favorite singers was Luke Bryan, when his newest song came on the radio, Drunk on You, she screamed with delight and started dancing on the tailgate of the truck. Harry smiled as he put his beer down to go over to Ginny.

_Girl you make my speakers go "BOOM BOOM"  
>Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon<br>That kinda thing makes a man go mhmm mhmm  
>You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans<br>Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be  
>The best buzz I'm ever gonna find…<br>Hey, I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime_

Harry whistled jokingly as he made his way to Ginny. They were all dressed full-out "country" as the Americans would put it. Because of that, Harry couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have his girlfriend dressed in blue jeans that'd make her mum yell at her to put some clothes on. He pulled himself up onto the tailgate to dance with Ginny, causing her to laugh with joy. Harry loved that about Ginny, how she would laugh at the smallest things, which in turn caused Harry to smile from Ginny's smile. Harry couldn't describe how he felt about Ginny, he loved her, but it was more than that. All he knew is that he was happier when Ginny was around. It was like she was his drug… Then it clicked. Harry thought, I'm a little drunk on her, and high on summer time.

_If you ain't a ten, you're a 9.9  
>Tippin' and spillin' that homemade wine on your tied-up, t-shirt<br>Every little kiss is drivin' me wild, throwin' little cherry bombs into my fire  
>Good God al-mighty<br>_

Harry didn't know how many times he's told Ginny she's perfect and she has told him that she isn't. But as Harry watched her spill her mead all over while she danced with him, he knew she was wrong. She is perfect, he thought. What reinforces that is when she pulls him off the tailgate and to the front of the car just to kiss him. He loves the way she'll pull him away from something just to kiss him so her brothers won't say something about them.

Harry pulls Ginny with him away from the party, and the music, and people. When they were driving there he saw a small lake just off the dirt road. "Harry, where are we going?" Ginny asked through fits of giggling, constantly turning back to make sure her brothers weren't following them.

"Shh," he hushed with a smile, "you'll see." Harry finished before planting another kiss on her lips.

_Girl you make my speakers go "BOOM BOOM"_  
><em>Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon<br>That kinda thing makes a man go mhmm mhmm  
>You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans<br>Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be  
>The best buzz I'm ever gonna find…<br>Hey, I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime_

_So, let's slip on out, where it's a little bit darker  
>And when it gets a little bit hotter<br>We'll take off on out in the water  
><em> 

They reach the lake about a minute later, and Harry instantly starts pulling off his shirt. At this Ginny squeals and too pulls off her clothes, down to her under garments. Harry jumps in right away, coming up for air only a second later. He's about to get out to throw Ginny in the water, when she jumps on top of him. Before Harry can grab her she swims away, then starts splashing him so he can't see. They're both laughing and out of breath when Harry finally catches her. She smiles and kisses him. "What'd you say Potter?"

"I say this is the best birthday you could have ever given me."

Harry smiles before him and Ginny start a snogging session. All they both know is that they're in love.

Yeah, Harry thinks, smiling against Ginny's lips, best birthday ever.

_Girl you make my speakers go "BOOM BOOM"  
>Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon<br>That kinda thing makes a man go mhmm mhmm  
>You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans<br>Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be  
>The best buzz I'm ever gonna find...<br>Hey, I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime  
><em> 

_Yeah, I'm a little drunk on you_


End file.
